


Making A Home With Bucky

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Bucky does chores around the house to fix it up.





	Making A Home With Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

Days, when you and Bucky had the same day off, were all too rare. Most of the time, one of you were at the tower and the other was out in the field causing havoc for HYDRA. You knew when you two had started dating that it was going be hard and it was gonna suck being apart for so long. 

Today, however, you were both home. You had saved up for a house outside of the tower where you could be completely isolated from the disaster that was the world. It was a cute ranch and Bucky had spent his days off doing repairs. 

Today he had the monumental task of painting the bedroom. The A/C was broken and even with all of the windows open creating a cross draft, it was still like 100 degrees in there. The first argument you had as a couple was over the color of the bedroom, and after months of going back and forth between steel blue and pale lemon yellow, you were happy to announce that you had won with yellow. Since the blue that Bucky had suggested was greyish blue and also very pale, you surprised him with throw pillows and curtains in his color for the room.

Halfway through the day, you heard a string of Russian swear words coming from the bedroom. You laughed to yourself. Bucky didn’t like swearing in front of you, but he always forgot that you were fluent in Russian. Thus, defeating the point of swearing in a foreign language. 

Apparently, with the humidity, nothing was drying and he wasn’t going to be able to finish this room like he thought he would. You could tell he was mainly frustrated because he was getting too hot. He had soaked his shirt from swearing so much.

You left and came back with an ice cold beer for him and a lemonade for yourself. You didn’t mind when he drank because as long as it wasn’t Asgardian liquor, he wasn’t getting drunk. Perks of dating a Super Soldier. 

After several minutes he called it a day. At least he wasn’t swearing now. He looked at you and grinned, you rolled your eyes and left the room. You thought he had followed you until you heard the shower. Good, you thought, he smelled like sweat and paint…

You decided to get dinner started because it was going to take a while to cook. After getting it in the oven you started in on a bag of chips. He saw that you were intently looking at a recipe and therefore, had not been paying attention to the fact that he was out of the shower. Now was his only chance to scare you. You were a spy and so, by definition, impossible to scare. He tiptoed towards you, you heard him coming but pretended you didn’t. right as he moved to grab you, you turned around and grabbed his hands pulling him in for a kiss. 

Him and his lips were still warm from the shower and oh so soft. You pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around his neck, you looked at his eyes; the same color as the curtains and pillows. Did he even realize or had he suggested it on purpose?

The rest of the day was spent on the couch with what seemed like every fan in the house blowing in the two of you. Occasionally, one of you would get up and stand with the freezer open and cooling you down. All of the ice cream in the house quickly disappeared. 

After dinner, you went to get ready for bed, just to find that the walls were still wet. Coming back it to the living room, it was decided that you were camping out for the night. You two built blanket forts and watched movies all night. 

The next day, you got ready for work and Bucky saw you off. The Jackass had two days in a row off. You wondered what trouble he was going to get into while you were gone for the day… maybe he would finish the bedroom for you.


End file.
